<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four trolls One boy by A_gay_dragon69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994624">Four trolls One boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_gay_dragon69/pseuds/A_gay_dragon69'>A_gay_dragon69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Choking, Dave is 16, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Everyone Is Alive, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Masturbation, Fucked Up, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hardcore, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Harassment, Sub Dave, Tentacle Dick, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_gay_dragon69/pseuds/A_gay_dragon69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is minding his own business on the meteor when he encounters a strange chain of events: Troll boys in heat. Because Dave is so nice, he helps out his friends. No other reason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Equius Zahhak, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Dave Strider, Gamzee Makara/Dave Strider, Sollux Captor/Dave Strider, Sollux Captor/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gangbang is after Dave fucks all the trolls, each chapter will be a new troll.<br/>Also, I hate Tavros so he doesn't get fucked lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yo, Karkat, everything alright in there?”</p><p>Dave knocks on the door to Karkat’s assigned room, painted red by Jade and Feferi as to signify that it is indeed Karkat’s room. But something was odd this week, and everyone had noticed most of the boys didn’t come out of their rooms. Kanaya told Dave to not pay mind to it, she didn’t elude why exactly not to pay mind to it, refusing to take any further questions. So obviously, something was going on. </p><p>“C’mon Karkat you gotta talk to me sometime this week.” Dave leaned on the door, trying to hear out any movement within the room.</p><p>With a sudden click, Karkat opens the candy-red door, almost making Dave fall over.</p><p>“What. Do. You. Want.” Karkat growls.</p><p>“I just want to know what’s going on, your acting weird.” Dave pouted.</p><p>Karkat rolled his eyes with a sigh and signalled Dave to come in. Dave grinned and walked into the darkroom, trying to find his surroundings when Karkat closes the door. Dave goes for the light switch, which makes Karkat hiss and retreats under his bed when the lights turn on.</p><p>“Dudes call your damn farm; I’ll turn on a lamp or something.” Dave sighed.</p><p>“No, no it's fine I was just startled.” Karkat crawls out from under the bed, which has a recuperacoon placed on top of the mattress. </p><p>Dave smirks as he sees Karkat in nothing but black boxers, not even boxers, maybe even panties? Nothing like Dave has seen on other guys. </p><p>“Are you wearing girls’ underwear?” Dave snickered.</p><p>“What? No of course not. What you’ve never seen troll underwear before?” Karkat snarks.</p><p>“I haven’t actually. Or maybe I have and just thought it was a girl’s underwear.” </p><p>“Enough with the underwear!” Karkat shouts.</p><p>Karkat slouches cross-legged on the floor, signalling Dave to do the same.</p><p>“So uh, what’s up?” Dave questions.</p><p>“I’ll tell you but, promise not to laugh?”</p><p>“I swear Karkles,” Dave smirks.</p><p>Karkat takes in a deep breath, “So uh, basically it’s the male troll mating cycle this month and basically if we don’t pail at least 3 times we will be stuck in a loop of constant um, neediness?”</p><p>“Horniness would be the right word,” Dave added.</p><p>“Yeah, whatever. So basically, on Alternia it would be easy to solve because on Alternia they have special shit to prevent the cycles but guess what? We don’t have that anymore and FUCK it’s just painful to go outside this room and act like my bulge and nook are dripping and squirming for attention.”</p><p>Dave holds in his laugh, eventually giving up and bursting out in front of Karkat who specifically told him not to laugh.<br/>“I told you not to fucking laugh asshole!” Karkat shouts.</p><p>“I’m but, where I’m from only animals do that. We uh, don’t just get horny for a month.” </p><p>“Dave, trolls are hatched out of a cocoon and raised by beasts which I think is what an animal is so obviously, this would happen!” Karkat sighs and slouches, covering his eyes.</p><p>Dave looks at Karkat pitifully, and kind of guilty for laughing. Dave wonders what he’d want someone to do to help him in this situation, which the answer is obvious.</p><p>Dave crawls towards the sulking troll and pulls his hands away from his face, pulling his body closer to kiss Karkat. Karkat doesn’t protest, letting Dave slip his tongue into his mouth and tough fuck him. Dave doesn’t know a whole lot about troll anatomy, but how much different would it be, right? Dave slides his hands down Karkat’s soft chest to the bulge in his underwear.</p><p>“Ah stop!” Karkat pushes Dave away.</p><p>“I’m just trying to help dude.”</p><p>“S-sorry, you caught me off guard.” Karkat sighs.</p><p>Karkat processed to pull down his already soaked underwear, revealing a small tentacle-like dick, candy-red like his blood and-</p><p>“Wow is that a pussy?” Dave gasps.</p><p>“A what? You mean my nook?” </p><p>“Oh so.. do all trolls have this?” Dave investigates Karkat.</p><p>“Um yeah? What do you have?” Karkat inquires, heavily breathing as Dave stares at his genitals.</p><p>Dave smirks and stands up, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants. He slips his hand into his boxers and pulls out his half-hard dick and balls.<br/>“This.” Dave purrs. </p><p>Karkat stares blankly, a confused expression spread across his face. Karkat stands up and grabs his bulge, shrugging and moves closer to Dave. Karkat’s bulge automatically connects and wraps around Dave’s dick, making both boys moan. </p><p>“Holy fuck Karkles that’s cold” Dave squirms.</p><p>“And your fucking warm, and weird. Seriously, how do you guys get pregnant? Through the waste shoot?”</p><p>“Only girls get pregnant, dude.” Dave chuckles.</p><p>“Oh, weird.” Karkat takes Dave’s hand and slides in between his legs, “Just so you know, I’m in charge of this pailing. Now finger my nook. </p><p>Dave gulps, feeling Karkat’s ‘nook’. It's soft and wet. Dave decides to go about this like it’s a girl he’s fingering, which he’s never done because he’s 16 and gay. He thinks, how hard could it be? Dave starts to imagine videos he had seen when he was young and curious, oh do trolls have a clit? Should he ask? Dave decides he’s already doing a great job as Karkat moans loudly as Dave scoops his way into Karkat.</p><p>“Is that good?” Dave asks, still not getting much attention on his part. If you don’t count the cold tentacle dick wrapped around his dick.</p><p>“Fuck yeah Dave you’re a natural.” Karkat moans.</p><p>Dave continues to finger fuck Karkat, jerking himself off in the process. He finds the bulge around his dick adds a nice lubricant. Karkat soon flops onto the floor, grabbing a bucket from under the bed and spreading his legs. Dave’s sudden release from the grasps of the tentacle bulge startles him and tries to grab it back. Dave looks at Karkat, face bright red, nook dripping, and legs spread. </p><p>“Oh wow.” Dave gasps.</p><p>Karkat growls, “You just going to stand there like a dumbass or are you going to fuck me?” </p><p>Dave’s dick jumps in excitement at that statement, he can’t get on to the floor fast enough to rail this troll pussy. When Dave fingered Karkat, it wasn’t as cold as his bulge, so he hopes this won’t be an uncomfortable experience.</p><p>Dave grabs his dick and positions the tip at Karkat’s entrance, rubbing the outside to annoy Karkat. Karkat growls in response, says something about teasing and before he can finish his rant Dave shoves himself balls-deep into Karkat’s nook. Dave wouldn’t say he’s huge but pretty average. He’s got a thick dick, in width, not length. He honestly prefers it, just looks better than a skinny penis. <br/>Karkat moans loudly, the entire meteor has probably heard Karkat at this point and Dave’s living for it. Dave moves in and out slowly, but Karkat pulls himself up just to shout at Dave to go harder and faster. Dave was just trying to be polite, but it seems he won’t need to hold back.</p><p>Dave grabs the bed frame and starts to pump hard and fast in and out of Karkat, making Karkat practically scream Dave’s name. Dave’s harder than he’s ever been before, Karkat is tight and super wet, it feels euphoric fucking Karkat balls deep. </p><p>“Ah, Ah, AH OH FUCK DAVE FUUUCKKK“ Karkat scrambles his hands for the bucket, but Dave pins them down and fucks him as hard as he can.</p><p>“DAVE I’M CUMMING FUCK GET THE BUCKET AAAAAAAHHHUU!” Karkat bucks his hips up and litres of candy-red liquid spills out from his bulge, soaking Dave. Dave luckily cums just as this happens, not being concerned that all this liquid is getting into his God tier outfit. </p><p>“Dave you fucking IDIOT!” Karkat yells, pushing Dave off him and growling.</p><p>“Holy shit that was fucking awesome. We gotta do that again man.” Dave shudders, still recovering from the best orgasm mankind has ever seen.</p><p>“OH, you’d love that, wouldn’t you? LIKE FINE THANKS FOR HELPING but look at the floor! It’s going to take ages to clean this.”</p><p>Dave takes off his shades, covered in Karkat’s realise and looks around him, the carpeted floor is soaked with candy-red cum. </p><p>“Oh wow, I didn’t know you came that much.” Dave took the side of his cape to wipe off the shades.</p><p>“Well, I’d expect- wait what is this?” Karkat looks down at his nook, scooping up the white substance. “Dave what did you put in me?”</p><p>“It’s, cum? Semen? The thing that impregnates girls and isn’t litres of.” Dave states.</p><p>“YOU TRIED TO IMPREGNATE ME?!” Karkat shouts</p><p>“No! I didn’t think you would because um, you don’t have uh ovaries do you?”</p><p>“DAVE TROLLS DON’T GET PREGNANT BUT I’M WORRIED MAYBE I WILL BECAUSE THIS SUSBAANCE IS USED FOR GRUB MAKING” Karkat grabs onto Dave’s shirt collar “I DON’T WANT TO GET PREGNANT DAVE”</p><p>“It's fine! Dude, you won’t get pregnant.” Dave reassures Karkat.</p><p>“You don’t know that! Get out! Get out you, impregnator!” Karkat shoves the half-naked boy out of his room and slams the door.</p><p>“Wait Karkat my pants!” Dave pleads.</p><p> </p><p>Dave waits a few more seconds before giving up on trying to retrieve his red pants. <br/>“Let's just hope no one finds me like this…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New experiences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dave finds himself wandering the halls quietly to get back to his room, pantless. Unfortunately, someone finds him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Would ya look at that.”</p>
<p>Sollux peered through his door key to see a half-naked human walking the halls, his bulge interested in what strange anatomy it has. The buttocks look firm, but his bulge is oddly coloured like it's his skin. He can see some red genetic material on the human, knowing that this human is KK’S favourite, he must have done him a favour as so alleviate the stress of heat.<br/>Sollux opens up the door, only in a large white shirt and underwear and sneaks up on the human, grabbing his chest and dragging him to his assigned room.</p>
<p>“Hey, quit it, dude!” Dave pleaded.</p>
<p>“Shush your mouth human, you can’t juth help out KK and expect everything to solve isthelf.”  Sollux lisped.</p>
<p>Sollux shut the door behind him, throwing Dave onto the empty mattress on the bed frame, covered in a thick yellow substance, which was of course Sollux’s genetic material.</p>
<p>“Look dude, we don’t know each other that well and I’m trying to go and fetch some pants here so maybe you should just let me out?” Dave asked. </p>
<p>“Tough luck Dave human,” Sollux smirked.</p>
<p>Sollux quickly pinned Dave down, shoving down his soaked underwear and revealing his two mustard bulges, pointier and longer than Karkat’s. Sollux didn’t spare any seconds and shoved himself down Dave’s virgin throat, letting out a relieved sigh.</p>
<p>“Damn, your mouth feelth like a real good nook.” </p>
<p>Dave chocked, the two bulges squirming inside his mouth, around his tongue and throat. Dave couldn’t stop gagging, the bulges getting deeper and deeper as Sollux pushed his hips forward. <br/>Sollux could say he’s ‘Nook deep’ inside of Dave by now, his black curly pubes tickling Dave’s nose, making the boy underneath him squirm uncomfortably.</p>
<p>Dave tries to pull away, but Sollux’s claws dig deeper into his head every time he struggles, eventually giving up and succumbing to the pain, not being able to breathe properly as all.<br/>Sollux pulls out slowly, making Dave gasp for air under the stronger troll. Sollux chuckled, enjoying he suffering he’s causing the human. Sollux isn’t doing this for himself, he’s having a wonderful jerking himself off all day, riding the high then passing out on the floor just to do it again. It’s a tradition he did when he was on Alternia, tying his lusus on top of the hive and throwing out the pill.  Although, it was way more fun on Alternia since he had his mind honey in hand, making it 200% better and more thrilling. But what he’s doing is to mark his territory on KK’s favourite human to spite him. Once Sollux is done with Dave, he’ll be begging for more of Sollux’s two giant bulges.</p>
<p>“Take off your clothes, slowly. I want to thee your disgusting human anatomy, every nook and cranny. Hehe.”</p>
<p>Dave still in shock after almost suffocating was ready to run out the door to his room, not caring if anyone saw him. But he was quite curious about where this could be going. Dave also feels like it will be his duty to ‘cure’ all of the boy trolls of their heat as to make the meteor less of a ghost town. </p>
<p>“Alright.” Dave sighed, removing his cape and shirt. There wasn’t much to remove, his pants and boxers were already taken by Karkat.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah now bend over you little slut.” Sollux cheered</p>
<p>Dave rolled his eyes and bent over, showing off his not-so-attractive ass hair and dick.</p>
<p>“Gross, right?” Dave sighed.</p>
<p>“Fucking putrid.” Sollux spat.</p>
<p>Sollux stood up and observed Dave’s entrance for a few seconds before sticking a finger inside, which made Dave gasp in pain from the sudden dry intrusion. </p>
<p>“Ow! Dude, stop!” Dave screamed.</p>
<p>“Dry as shit. Gueth humans don’t have nooks.” </p>
<p>“No, only girl humans have something similar to nooks.”</p>
<p>“Hm, I wonder where I should fuck you then.”</p>
<p>Dave shuddered as Sollux slapped hard across his bare ass, still bent over grabbing the moist mattress. </p>
<p>“Maybe I should juth fuck you right in your waste chute.” Sollux slapped Dave’s ass again.</p>
<p>“Sure, why not? Not like I have places to be right” Dave said sarcastically.</p>
<p>Sollux growled and grabbed a chunk of Dave’s light hair, pulling him upwards towards Sollux’s face. Sollux bit on Dave’s neck, hard and deep to leave a mark.</p>
<p>“Listen, human, maybe if you didn’t walk the halls with your ath out maybe this wouldn’t have happened. But gueth what you did? Walked pathed my room showing off your groth little body. I’m going to fuck your waste shoot so hard you’re not going to be able to walk!”</p>
<p>Sollux shoved Dave back onto the bed, clutching Dave’s hips firmly.</p>
<p>Dave moaned in pain as Sollux’s claws dug into him, feeling the troll’s weight upon him as Sollux gets ready to start.</p>
<p>Sollux starts to push one bulge into Dave’s asshole as the other makes its way around Dave’s dick, wrapping it harshly. Sollux groaned pushing into Dave all dry, with his natural lubrication doing somewhat of a decent job relieving Dave from the pain. </p>
<p>“Ngh! Ah, that h-hurts!” Dave moaned</p>
<p>“Good.” Sollux panted, shoving himself inside of Dave in one harsh thrust.</p>
<p>Sollux showed no signs of stopping, continuing to thrust harder, deeper inside of Dave’s asshole. It was tight and warm, and eventually wet from Sollux’s Bulge natural lube coating the insides of Dave.  Sollux of course was getting close. But only in one bulge. Sollux stops for a moment, pondering how he should go about this.</p>
<p>“H-hey, what’s the hold-up? We were-“ Dave gasped as Sollux inserted his second bulge into his tight entrance. </p>
<p>Dave screamed in agony, Sollux’s bulging stretching him uncomfortably and making his eyes well up with tears.</p>
<p>“That’s much better~” Sollux teased, staying still inside of Dave to adjust himself correctly to pound Dave.</p>
<p>“Fuck Sollux, it’s too much, please, take it out.” Dave pleaded.</p>
<p>“Why should I? this feels amazing.” Sollux giggled as he started to slowly move in and out of Dave.</p>
<p>Dave groaned in pain and pleasure, feeling every thrust no matter how small. Dave doesn’t enjoy this at all, the one bulge was fine, but this was just excruciating.<br/>Sollux moved faster now, gripping the top of Dave’s head as he pounds Dave bareback. He leans over slightly to hear the desperate moans coming out of the human. Music to my ears Sollux dreams.<br/>Dave starts to get used to the not-so-gentle thrusts as they are hitting all the right spots inside of Dave’s ass, he’s had one partner before but nothing like this. Well, of course, he wouldn’t experience anything like this, Sollux is an alien. But he starts to find the overwhelming amount of bulge stuffed inside of him is quite comforting, yet cold. </p>
<p>“Fuck Dave you’re going to make me bust” Sollux groaned.</p>
<p>“What’s stopping you, big guy?” Dave teased, clenching his ass.</p>
<p>Sollux groaned, moving faster and harder than he had before. Dave felt limp, being controlled by Sollux’s psionics to move his body into Sollux’s bulges.</p>
<p>Sollux thrusted one last time before grabbing a bucket from under his bed to release in, placing it also under Dave to catch his genetic material. Dave’s ‘genetic material’ was very limited and white. Sollux was disappointed that he wasted a bucket on Dave when he could’ve just came onto the bed.</p>
<p>“You humanth don’t even produce any genetic material, how the fuck do you get ladieth pregnant?” Sollux panted.</p>
<p>“I’m not quite sure, I didn’t do too well in biology on earth.” Dave joked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, 'cause you’re a moron.”<br/>Sollux pushed Dave out the door, legs covered in yellow and red, barely being able to stand up from what just happened. His ass ached and his head was spinning, he could just fall asleep right there.</p>
<p>“Oh geez, that’s gross.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tavros to the rescue, but not really.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tavros cleans up Dave after spotting him outside of Sollux's room. How nice! But the question is, why did Tavros let Karkat and Sollux in?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A shorter chapter 'cuz not much sex happens with Dave.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There we go.”</p>
<p>Dave hazily lifts his head to see a familiar face, shirtless and next to him in a bathtub.</p>
<p>“Oh god please, Tavros I’m out of gas I can’t fuck you right now.” Dave groans.</p>
<p>“What? No, I don’t want to do that! I still have the meds from Alternia I’m not like the others.” Tavros sighs, still scrubbing Dave’s stomach. “I retrieved your pants and underwear, by the way, they're still in the washing machine though.</p>
<p>Dave sits up against the tiled wall, ass still aching. The only thing that’s changed is he’s in a bathtub and clean now, and also not having sex with a troll boy. </p>
<p>“How long was I out? Did anyone else see me?”</p>
<p>“No, thankfully. I saw you get thrown out of Sollux’s room. I carried you to my respiteblock to clean you up before Kanaya finds out.” Tavros chuckles.</p>
<p>“What happens if Kanaya finds out?” Dave sighs, taking the soap and finishing himself off.</p>
<p>“Well, she doesn’t want any of you guys to get involved with our cycles, since she thinks that we’ll get too attached and might kill you or something. It only happened in an old myth about using interdimensional creatures for pleasure.”</p>
<p>“So, like a fairy-tale to scare trolls?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s basically what it is. Also, to prevent lusus on troll intercourse.”</p>
<p>Dave comedically gags, and Tavros laughs. Tavros stands up and heads to the door, turning the doorknob to leave.<br/>“I’ll give you some privacy while you clean the rest up, I left some clothes on the bench if your clothes aren’t clean when you’re finished.<br/>Dave thanked Tavros and continued to wash. </p>
<p>Dave sat in the bathtub, lazily rubbing the soap against his skin. His mind was racing, pondering whether or not he should go back to Karkat. But there’s the risk of Kanaya the cock-blocker finds out and kick him off the meteor into space.</p>
<p>Dave jumped as he heard the door knock.</p>
<p>“Tavros?” Dave asked.</p>
<p>The door opened, with two familiar figures appearing before him.</p>
<p>“Karkat? Sollux! Um, I’m kinda taking a bath right now, you mind coming back later?” Dave laughed nervously.</p>
<p>“I’m bottoming thith time Vantas if that’s alright nubby?” Sollux teased.</p>
<p>“Okay let’s talk about this-“</p>
<p>“I’ll top Dave, how about that?” Karkat chimed in, closing the door.</p>
<p>“Please guys I’m still recovering from the last!” Dave protested as Sollux dragged Dave out of the bathtub onto the (for some odd reason) carpeted floor.</p>
<p>“Better suck it up Strider because Sollux and I are riding your disco stick tonight.”</p>
<p>“Cringe kk, cringe.”<br/>“It’s a human reference you wouldn’t get it.” </p>
<p>Sollux and Karkat went straight to work on Dave’s dick, both licking and teasing his soft dick. Sollux puts Karkat to the side as he focuses his entire mouth on Dave’s dick, taking all of it at once while lifting his ass to Karkat. Dave moaned, Sollux’s tongue was forked like a snack and could wrap around his shaft with ease. He was quickly getting harder, seeing his best friend and the creepy nerd working together to take your dick. </p>
<p>Karkat’s bulge slinked out, rubbing against the cheek of Sollux’s ass teasing, giving Sollux’s nook no attention.  Sollux’s bulge was already making his move to find Karkat’s. Dave was still panting as Sollux gave him the best blowjob of his life. But it was unfair to say it was the best when this was his second, first given to him by… someone. </p>
<p>Karkat had slid his bulge closer to Sollux’s nook, Sollux moaning, as he felt it rub against him. Sollux’s bulges wrapped around Karkat’s, trying to push him in further. Sollux moaned onto Dave’s dick making Dave going crazy for more.<br/>“You should use Sollux as a fleshlight Dave, he loves that shit.” Karkat claws at Sollux’s back.</p>
<p>Dave ponders about Karkat and Sollux’s relationship, Of course, he’s seen them hanging out together, but he didn’t know that they had one of those hate relationships. Dave shrugged and grabbed a chunk of Sollux’s hair and pushed his head up and down rapidly, Sollux was being pretty slow anyways.</p>
<p>Karkat smiled and finally shoved his bulge into Sollux. Sollux moaned with relief, his bulge pulsing with genetic material. </p>
<p>“You enjoying this Strider?” Karkat panted as he thrusted in and out of Sollux.</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah man.” Dave throws his head back, and pants harder.</p>
<p>Dave holds Sollux’s head down as he cums down his yellow throat, moaning softly.</p>
<p>“Didn’t last long Strider. You can leave and get changed if you want, Sollux and I are happy to finish alone.</p>
<p>Sollux nods, moaning. Dave grabs a towel and the extra clothes from the bench and leaves swiftly.</p>
<p>Dave stops in his tracks seeing Tavros leaning against the door, pleasuring himself.</p>
<p>“Ah! Dave!” Tavros tucks his bulges back into his pants.</p>
<p>“S-sorry um, uh, your clothes are clean there over there just go change in one of the other rooms I’m sorry please don’t tell the others,” Tavros begged.</p>
<p>“It’s okay dude, seriously.” Dave walks off placing the extra clothes onto the couch and taking his own into the closest room.</p>
<p>The room is Tavros’s room, but he doesn’t care. He’s cold and needs to get back into his comfy god-tier outfit. It’s one hell of a day and he was ready to reheat some frozen pizzas and watch a shitty movie in his room. </p>
<p>Dave leaves Tavros’s room, still hearing moaning coming from the bathroom. Tavros is on the couch watching his phone, obviously trying to block out the sound. Dave walks down the hallway to his room, closing his door with his foot and flopping onto the couch.</p>
<p>“I wonder what the other two are like.” Dave ponders.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Please sir!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nepeta asked Dave for a favour to help out her morail, Equius. Dave accepts, of course.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave isn’t quite sure what his goal is. To fuck every boy in this meteor, maybe? Well, maybe not Tavros. Or john. How many others are there? The clown and fish asshole? Oh, and that horse guy. Dave sighs, walking slowly down the hallway to the main area. As Dave approached the door, a familiar troll grabbed his arm swiftly.</p><p>“Helloooo, Dave!” Nepeta purred</p><p>“Oh, sup.”</p><p>“Come with me, we need to talk,” Nepeta said, pulling Dave’s arm towards the end of the hallway, aka the smoker area that no one uses since no one smokes.</p><p>“So uh, what’s up,” Dave said nervously.</p><p>“So, a little winged beast told me you were going around the meteor pailing the boys. And when I mean told, I mean heard. You and Karkitty were going at it, hehe.”</p><p>Dave sighed, “Yeah, I am.” Dave hung his head low expecting some sort of blackmail order.</p><p>“Well, in that case, could you take care of Equius for me? I’ve been missing him soooo much. I think he’d appreciate it!” Nepeta smiled.</p><p>“Wait, the sweaty horse guy? No way, dude.” Dave protested.</p><p>“Aw c’mon Davey! I promise I won’t tell anyone about it. Please, Dave? For me?” Nepeta stared at Dave pleadingly and cutely with her big cat-like eyes.</p><p>Dave groaned and agreed, asking where his room or, whatever they called it was. Nepeta purred happily, showing Dave to Equius’s room. Nepeta knocked on the door in some sort of pattern, leading the door to swing open. Dave had seen Equius around, and fuck was he massive. He toward over both Nepeta and Dave, panting heavily and sweating bullets.</p><p>“Hello Nepeta, is this him?” Equius growled.<br/>“It sure is Equius! I hope you feel better soon.” Nepeta purred, making a heart-shaped hand gesture to Equius as she pounced away.<br/>“Uh, sup?” Dave gulped, already seeing the outline of Equius massive bulge.<br/>“Come in Dave, we must discuss this like proper gentlemen and consent to the terms of this session.” Equius stepped to the side, signalling Dave to go in.</p><p>Equius’s room was quite larger than his, as to be expected. Equius had requested a bigger room and when Rose said they were all the same size, he knocked down the wall to the left and made his room twice as big, leaving someone to sleep in someone else’s room. Of course, Rose and Kanaya paired up. His bed frames in the corner while the mattresses were laid out on the floor, right next to his recuperacoon. To top off the absolute mess and holes in the wall were posters of horse porn. Nice.</p><p>“I require 3 sessions to recover from the heat, we can do this over three days or all in one day. I’m not sure of your body’s stamina, so if you agree to finish in one day, we shall use the safe word: ‘Dumbbell’.” Equius stated.</p><p>“Oh uh, I don’t mind. We could go all out right now if you want. But can I ask, what exactly is the finish of a ‘session’” Dave asked, looking up at the calm but horny horseman. </p><p>“When I successfully release genetic material into a pail with a partner.”</p><p>“How does that differ from just jerking off?”</p><p>“I’m not a scientist, Dave,” Equius growled impatiently.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Well, do you want to start?” Dave asked, standing up.</p><p>Equius swiftly removed his pants while pushing Dave to the floor and pinning him under his giant indigo bulge. Dave starred at the bulge shocked by its size. It was as big as his head! Dave tried to move his arms to get a grip on the beast, but Equius’s knees pinned him firmly to the dirty floor. Equius guided his bulge into Dave’s mouth slowly. Dave opened as far as he could, but the tip was about to break his jaw. Dave slapped the side of Equius, hoping he’d take it out. Equius did, apologising.</p><p>“It’s just, way too big dude.” Dave coughed.</p><p>“We can switch then.” Equius got off Dave’s thin body, kneeling on the ground waiting for Dave to stand.</p><p>Dave hadn’t received a blowjob from a guy ten times bigger than himself before. It was a strange sight, seeing this big muscular man kneeling ready to suck a human twinks dick. Dave stood up, pulling down his red pants. He then removed his boxers, dick in hand. Equius’s head was at a perfect height, head right at his crotch.</p><p>“Your anatomy is different! I see now, the internet was telling the truth.” Equius gasped.</p><p>Dave quietly chuckled, finding Equius’s excitement quite funny. Equius got to work by investigating Dave’s barely hard dick, lifting it, sniffing it, touching it. His hands were sweaty and made his soft touches feel way too good. His fingers were huge, and so was his mouth. Equius stuck out his indigo tongue and tasted Dave from balls to tip. Equius’s tongue was warm and wet, it felt like Karkat’s nook but harsher. Equius eventually slipped the now almost fully hard erection into his mouth, it was tiny compared to Equius gaping mouth. </p><p>“Fuck Equius, you have done this before.”</p><p>Equius hummed in agreement, slightly nodding. Dave could defiantly tell, it’s like a blessing to his dick to get a blowjob from this guy. Equius stopped and started stroking himself, releasing Dave with a pop. </p><p>“Dave, can you please degrade me.” Equius moaned.</p><p>Dave stood there silently for a moment to process what this massive muscular horseman just said to the tiny twink. Degrade him?</p><p>“Um, sure.” Dave pulled out his phone and searched up some phrases while Equius went back to sucking him off.</p><p>“Tell how bad you want this,” Dave said as seductively as he could.</p><p>“I want it so bad; I want you, sir.” Equius moaned.</p><p>“Stop touching yourself until I’m satisfied,” Dave growled.</p><p>Equius nodded, and stopped, paying his full attention to Dave. </p><p>“Go faster,” Dave ordered.</p><p>Equius went faster and harder, making Dave’s body shiver. This website was a lifesaver, he couldn’t have thought of these off the top of his head. Was that a bad thing? Probably, since he wants to top every time.</p><p>“Stop, take off your shirt,” Dave demanded, pulling away from Equius.</p><p>“Yes sir.” Equius complied, removing his sweat drained shirt.</p><p>“Now, touch yourself for me. Do it until you cum.”</p><p>“Yes sir!” Equius said enthusiastically, fisting his bulge and pumping it fast.</p><p>“Good, you are doing well,” Dave checked his phone again “Little pervert.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m a little pervert sir, I want your bulge in me so bad sir.” </p><p>“You’ll get your wish if you finish quickly.” Dave purred. He’s getting the hang of this dominant dirty talk now. </p><p>Equius finished swiftly, pouring out indigo genetic material into a bucket nearby. Dave used his foot to push Equius onto his back, spreading his muscular legs revealing Equius fat indigo nook. It looked way more inviting than Karkat’s, it was prettier and looked almost smaller. <br/>“Sir, I haven’t done anything there before,” Equius said nervously.<br/>“Probably why it's soaking wet all for me to take away your nook virginity.” </p><p>Equius moaned happily at that statement, Dave responding with teasing the outside of Equius’s nook. It’s indeed soaking, but very soft. Dave knows his finger won’t have much effect on Equius since it is thin and short compared to the big nook on display. Dave goes in slowly, Equius throwing his head back. It’s tight, soft and wet. It’s an upgrade compared to Karkat.</p><p>“It feels so good sir, please go harder, I want more!” Equius pleaded.</p><p>Dave wasn’t even halfway in and Equius was screaming. Dave liked it though, yet it surprised him. I guess his dick is big enough to stuff this meat canon. Dave pushed the rest of his dick into Equius quickly, a surprised moan escaping Equius’s mouth. Dave smirked, grinding inside of Equius. </p><p>“Sir please,” Equius moaned.</p><p>“What do you want whore? I can’t hear you.” Dave purred.</p><p>“I want you to pail me hard, sir,” Equius said nervously.</p><p>“Hm? What was that? You must speak up.” Dave teased.</p><p>“I SAID I WANT YOU TO POUND MY NOOK SO HARD I CAN’T WALK TOMORROW” Equius shouting, not caring if anyone hears them.</p><p>Dave was shocked for a moment, Equius voice was powerful. And very loud. Dave went along with Equius demands and started to ‘pail’ Equius harder and faster. Equius was moaning, growling and straight-up screaming as Dave pounded Equius. Dave grabbed onto Equius strong thighs to support his hips as he fucked Equius deeply. Dave was also enjoying this, he loved hearing the sound of this giant masculine man begging and moaning out for Dave’s dick. Dave thought it would be effective to grab onto Equius’s horns pulling his head back, Equius responded with a desperate and happy moan. <br/>“Yes, sir rub my horns.” Equius smiled.<br/>Dave didn’t understand how it was arousing to touch a troll’s horns, but as he fucked the living daylights out of Equius he rubbed around the base of the horns, avoiding the left horns top as it was surprisingly sharp.</p><p>“Sir, I’m going to release.”</p><p>“You’re not allowed to until I’m finished,” Dave remembered that one and saved it at the back of his mind. Equius groaned annoyed but complied.<br/>Eventually, Dave came into Equius’s nook, demanding Equius release onto the floor like a dirty little slut. Equius was certainly happy with the idea and released it a second time on the floor.  Dave was totally out of gas, and so was Equius.</p><p>“Sir, could we continue tomorrow?” Equius pleaded.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m worn out anyways.” Dave sighed, pulling his clothes back on.</p><p>“Wait, Dave before you leave,” Equius stood up Shakely. “Can I kiss you?” </p><p>Dave smiled, how wholesome. Dave nodded and Equius leaned down to kiss Dave. It was a short kiss, no tongue. It was cute.</p><p>Dave left to see Nepeta sitting on the opposite side of the door.</p><p>“Were you always here?” Dave asked.</p><p>“Hm? Oh, you’re done!” Nepeta stood up and hugged Dave. “Thank you so much, Dave! I can’t thank you enough.”</p><p>“Well, I’m almost done. We agreed to do the last one tomorrow.”</p><p>“I figured, Equius must have bottomed. How dirty, I wish I could’ve seen it!” Nepeta teased.</p><p>“Well, it was something I’ll tell you that.” Dave waved Nepeta goodbye and went back to his room. He checked the time, 1:32. Shit missed out on lunch. Well, the girls probably didn’t miss me. Dave decided to have lunch in his room today.</p><p>“Four down two to go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. HoNk :o)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dave relaxes after a nice session with Equius, only to notice a troll stuck inside the vents beside his TV. Being the good model citizen that he is, he helps out the troll to escape the vents. Nothing malicious coming from the vent troll at all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave sits on his couch, ham and cheese sandwich in hand. He didn’t bother getting a plate. Dave turns on the TV and clicks on Netflix, such a shame every show won’t continue since the rest of the earth’s population including Netflix’s producers were all killed. Dave isn’t in any pain, he’s kind of exhausted but defiantly one of the best fucks he’s had. </p>
<p>“Psst,” A low voice came from the vents next to the TV.<br/>“Hey, kiddo.” A few grey fingers slip in between the vent openings (or whatever they're called) urging Dave to come over.</p>
<p>Dave finishes the last bite of his sandwich and walks over the vent, slipping a finger inside. The troll on the other side starts lightly banging on the vent, trying to get out. Dave can’t make out who it is, it’s dark on the other side. The vents were designed to be removed with ease in case something (or someone) got stuck inside them. Dave popped off the vent coverage to be greeted with a large, lean troll clown. Oh, it’s Gamzee. </p>
<p>“Sup Juggalo,” Dave said as he pulled the troll out from the vent.<br/>“Ah yes, thanks, bro. I thought I’d be stuck in dat vent forever.” Gamzee hugged Dave harshly.<br/>“No problem, Ack, Gamzee your chocking me.” Dave squealed. <br/>“My bad bro.” Gamzee smiled as he let go of Dave’s frail body.<br/>“It’s fine. Wait, aren’t you supposed to be, ya know?” Dave questioned.<br/>“In heat? Sure am bro, and this motherfuckers been watching you fool around. Gets the blood pumping.” Gamzee giggled as he moved closer towards Dave.</p>
<p>Dave walked at the same pace away from Gamzee to the door, reaching for the doorknob. Dave tried to duck under Gamzee and make a swift escape, but Dave was hit with a juggling club, knocking him out instantly.  </p>
<p>Gamzee smiled intensely, picking up the limp boy in his long arms. Gamzee wouldn’t say he’s the strongest troll of the bunch but being a purple-blood comes with the same amount of strength as Equius on a lazy day. Dave is light to Gamzee, being able to carry Dave in one arm as he navigates through the vents again. Gamzee can navigate the vents without getting stuck, but vents leading to the other troll and human rooms are tougher to kick off when they haven’t been removed before. Gamzee made his way to his respiteblock placing Dave onto the bed. The bed was surprisingly clean, Gamzee knows humans only sleep on those so if any of his human bro’s wanted to sleep over, they could. </p>
<p>Gamzee had acquired some ‘equipment from the human realm after some research into what is called: BDSM. Gamzee always knew something was missing in his pail relationships, and upon discovering the world of whips and chains, Gamzee alchemized as many things as he could before getting discovered. Gamzee opened his closet to find the box of toys (lightly used). Gamzee had waited his whole life for a time to put all his fantasies to reality, and this slutty human was perfect. Gamzee started by dragging Dave onto a sturdy wooden chair right in the middle of the room and tying his hands behind his back. He then tied Dave’s legs to the feet of the chair, making sure Dave has no chance at fighting back. Gamzee then grabbed a piece of red fabric and wrapped it around Dave’s eyes. <br/>Gamzee waited patiently for Dave to wake up, teasing his bulge while starring at the unconscious boy. Dave eventually woke up, hazily lifting his head then proceeding to panic after realising what’s happening. </p>
<p>“Chill bro, your all safe here in the dark carnival.” Gamzee approached the struggling boy.<br/>“Let me go, dude! This isn’t cool. If you wanted to fuck then you could’ve asked. Don’t knock me out and tie me up!” Dave struggled.<br/>“But that’s what’s so hot about this. A defenceless little boy tied up all pretty in my respiteblock.” </p>
<p>Gamzee ripped open Dave’s god-tier shirt revealing his pale skin. Dave squirmed as a cold arm hit his skin so quickly. Gamzee started to grope Dave’s chest, teasing his nipples. <br/>“You’re so cute, bro.” Gamzee giggled<br/>“Why did you have to rip my shirt...” Dave slurred.<br/>“Why not.” Gamzee pinched Dave’s nipple.</p>
<p>Dave leapt up on the chair in pain, making a quiet squeal. Gamzee laughed in response, getting closer to Dave’s chest. Gamzee licked Dave all around his chest and stomach, tongue hot and smooth. Gamzee went back to his box of toys and pulled out a bullet vibrator and some tape, attaching only one to Dave’s left nipple since it was the most sensitive.  Dave held back any noise in response, as to protest Gamzee’s behaviour. Gamzee growled in response, dissatisfied by the result. Gamzee slid his hands around Dave’s neck and started to choke him. Dave flailed around helplessly; the more Dave struggled the harder Gamzee went. Gamzee stopped after Dave looked to be on the verge of passing out again, and he wasn’t going to wait again.</p>
<p>“Don’t hold back your voice Dave, or I’ll kill you,” Gamzee whispered into Dave’s ear, proceeding to kiss him on the neck afterwards.<br/>“Please, let me go.” Dave sobbed.<br/>Gamzee laughed maniacally, in between laughs he honked with excitement, “No way bro, your way too much fun.” Gamzee licked Dave’s cheek playfully.   </p>
<p>Dave obediently sat still, making no effort to hold make his small moans and groans. Gamzee had licked almost every part of Dave by now, cranking up the speed on the vibrator when he got to a new limb. <br/>Gamzee finally reached Dave unattended growing erection, pulling down his red pants and boxers. Dave shuddered when Gamzee gave a slow lick to Dave’s dick. Gamzee giggles as he untied Dave from the chair, immediately restraining him again on the floor chest to the floor.<br/>“You make a mighty fine fuck toy, bro. You’re just asking to get used with a plump ass like that.” Gamzee snickered.<br/>Dave grunted angrily, turning his head towards the sound of Gamzee’s voice “Can you please just take off this stupid blindfold and give me my shades back.” Dave pestered. <br/>“Ha! Don’t even try with me.” Gamzee slapped Dave’s ass harshly.</p>
<p>Gamzee slowly unclothed himself, leaving his underwear on. He slipped them down slowly, teasing himself. Gamzee placed the tip at Dave’s entrance, bulge squirming around impatiently. Gamzee grabs Dave’s hips tightly, letting his bulge slip in inch by inch. Dave was overwhelmed by how much there was, it was defiantly longer than Equius’s but not as girthy. It felt like a decade before Dave felt the troll’s prickly pubes rube against his ass. Dave could feel the trolls bulge in his lungs, the bulge curly and squirming inside of Dave. Dave was in so much pain, no gain to Dave but more to Gamzee. Dave could feel his ass stretching harshly, it was killing him.<br/>Gamzee sighed happily when he finally slipped himself inside of Dave (Ignoring the painful noises coming from Dave and the slight trickle of blood going down the human’s leg) bulge deep inside of Dave’s ass that Gamzee could feel Dave’s breaths. Dave’s hands were still behind his back, being restrained with pink handcuffs. Gamzee knew he wouldn’t be able to fuck Dave tied onto the chair, so he swiftly untied him and restrained the boy’s arms behind his back. Dave didn’t pick much of a fight even though his legs were untied.</p>
<p>“You feel so good, bro.” Gamzee moaned.<br/>“It feels horrible.” Dave sobbed.<br/>“You think I care? Well, I kinda do but, ya know.” Gamzee moved his hips slightly.<br/>“No, I don’t know!” Dave cried. <br/>“Shut up with your whining, I’m going to start moving.” Gamzee purred.</p>
<p>Gamzee started slow, making barely any movements inside of Dave but still getting loud responses from the boy under him. Gamzee then pulled in and out of Dave slowly, Dave moaning and crying from the sudden change of pace. Gamzee went slowly for what seemed like hours for Dave until he finally picked up the pace, grabbing Dave’s hips harder to keep him in place. <br/>Dave cried out loud when Gamzee sped up, hot tears rolling down his face as the intrusion went harder inside of him. It was more painful, yet more arousing. Dave could feel himself getting used to it and felt Gamzee hitting all the right places inside of Dave. Dave was a crying and moaning mess, sobbing harshly in between loud moans. Gamzee was pleased.</p>
<p>Gamzee pounded into Dave now, making both Gamzee and Dave moaning messes. Gamzee’s bulge was inside of a tight and wet surface, making Gamzee lose his mind to the pleasure. Dave had gotten used to the harshness and was enjoying the feeling of this bigger troll fucking him so hard his organs rearrange. Gamzee was so lost in pleasure he realised his genetic material into Dave, litres of liquid spilling out of Dave’s small entrance. Gamzee didn’t stop, and Dave didn’t protest. Gamzee kept going in and out of Dave with great speed, using his genetic material as lube and making him feel way too good. <br/>Dave was riding the high, hot purple liquid that was dumped inside him and even though the larger troll had finished, he kept going. Dave was close but could hold it in for longer until Gamzee was finished.</p>
<p>“Fuck bro no one ever told me human nook felt so fucking gooood.” Gamzee moaned<br/>“You feel good too! I feel so good, your big fat bulge right in my tiny hole. You fill me up so gooood.” Dave cried, barely able to form sentences from being used so harshly.</p>
<p>Gamzee finished by thrusting deep into Dave and releasing under a bucket, Dave doing the same. Gamzee hastily held the bucket under Dave once he was done to catch the genetic material inside of Dave. Dave moaned quietly as he pushed out the remaining liquid, Gamzee watching happily. Gamzee tor off the handcuffs with ease, pushing Dave onto the bed. Gamzee got on top of Dave, kissed him sweetly and passed out on the boy. Dave didn’t protest from this sudden wholesome affection from Gamzee, though he did feel a bit squished under Gamzee’s large body. Dave was tired anyway, so he drifted into sleep under Gamzee.</p>
<p>“Goodnight Makara.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>